


and it's a goal!

by lovlyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hockey, M/M, a bit angsty, kisscam! au, this was made in two days don't expect anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlyhyuck/pseuds/lovlyhyuck
Summary: he really wasn’t expecting to see his and jisung’s face on the big screen of the arena, surrounded with the heart frame and the “KISS <3” in bubbly letter at the bottom. he really wasn’t.





	and it's a goal!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess im sorry

jaemin went to tons of hockey games, thanks to being friends with hockey players, but he didn’t expected to see one of his best friend playing with the guys they fanboyed over during their sleepover. he knew that mark’s first game as a pro would be unforgettable.

the ride to the mark’s team home rink had been long and painful. yukhei was driving the minivan “so slow a grandpa would probably complain he was too slow” (chenle’s words) while donghyuck was putting music, singning them all loudly and complaining at the same time. jeno and jaemin were in the seats behind as calmly as possible and in the back, jisung, and chenle were squishing renjun who was ready to kill in an instant.

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS CONTINUE THE POLICE WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODIES”

“chill hyung”

“shut the fuck up park”

luckily they made it in one piece and in time for the game.

as the game started , they always cheered loud enough the old men around would look at them like they were crazy when mark was up on the ice. but it didn’t matter because that was their best friend right there living his dream. the rest of the time, yukhei, jeno and jisung were commenting the game while renjun and donghyuck were eating his overpriced fries from the cantine and jaemin was trying to subtly drool over jisung.

he didn’t know why, but the other was always at his most beautiful when he was in a hockey rink, didn’t matter if it was their shitty hometown one or a multi million dollar facility, jisung was always glowing around the ice. jaemin’s heart always beats a little faster everytime he looked at him when he looked like that. especially when he was holding his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world (yes they did that a lot but jaemin always felt like he was exploding as it happened)

that’s probably what happens when it’s about the guy you’ve been in love with for years, but he pretend it’s something else.

as the game went on, prizes and announce were made the moment the staff could. during the first intermission while most were going buy food from the cantine, little kids were playing a short game on the ice, making the everyone coo at their clumsiness and cheer loudly after they made a goal that made the player fall on the ice. the score was 1-0 for mark’s team and from what jaemin understood, they had big chance of winning.

the second period started shortly after and suddenly the guy animating during the game called out it was time for the kiss cam. which was a classic, obviously it had to happen.

“oh kiss cam, i hate seeing old people in love kiss it” had said renjun in a way too loud voice.

“that’s because you’re a salty bitch” answered yukhei in no time.

“why would i be a salty bitch wong?”

“because you know you will end up being a sad old man all alone junnie” piped in chenle, clearly having a death wish.

“jaemin, jisung oh my god.” gasped jeno quietly

he really wasn’t expecting to see his and jisung’s face on the big screen of the arena, surrounded with the heart frame and the “KISS <3” in bubbly letter at the bottom. he really wasn’t.

the other was looking at the screen still dumbfounded when jaemin turned to look at him. jaemin didn’t know if it was his best friend’s rosy cheeks or the hopeless part of his brain that made him do it. all he knows is that his hand were on jisung’s parka and they lips met.

it felt like everything around him faded away. he couldn’t hear the crowd cheering or the gaping noise his friends around him were making, he could only focus on jisung soft lips and how warm he was. the only thing he could hear was his pounding heart and the fireworks going wild in his brain (and maybe jisung’s heart too).

all of those went away when jisung pulled back quickly, like he just had been struck. his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

jaemin never hated his impulsive decision more than at that moment.

“shit” is all the older said before getting up his seat, making the people behind him muttur about how he was blocking their views. he passed in front of yukhei and renjun’s, going down the stairs quickly and get to the court area, three words repeating themselves in his head.

i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up i-

how could he undo what he just did? he couldn't, no wouldn’t be able to lie and say he did it just because, he wouldn’t be able to lie that good when the only thing he wanted to say was hey jisung my buddy i’ve been in love with you since forever and when i kissed you it was the greatest thing ever wanna do it more? pretending he only had platonic feelings toward jisung was getting too much.

it’s only when he got in one of the bathroom and locked himself in a stall that he let tears flow out. the more he thought of it, the more the scenario he imagined became worst.

he didn’t heard his phone buzzing in his pocket all this time, but he sure did heard the voice saying his name in the bathroom.

“nana are you here?”

apparently, he didn’t had to answer because he saw jisung’s shoes in front of his stall.

“first, you took me by surprise back there, i won’t lie,” he said, chuckling awkwardly in the end, “but it wasn’t that bad for a first kiss na jaemin.”

jaemin froze at the words, “w-what do you mean?”

he couldn’t hear it, but he heard a sight from the other side of the door, “thank god it’s actually you, can you please open the door now?”

jaemin got up slowly, opened the door and was welcomed by jisung’s slightly distressed face (but he still looked great the brat). he smiled nervously and tried to ignore that his eyes were probably all puffed from that crying. it must have been obvious because the other’s eyebrows scrunched together.

he didn’t let him say anything because he cutted him off before a word could get out of his (pretty) mouth.”i repeat, why did you meant by that?”

jisung looked at his feet and fiddled with the hem of his parka, “well,” he started, “ that kiss exceeded my expectations.”

“you thought about kissing me?” jaemin said, trying to not let out he was hopeful. maybe jisung would say that he thought about that with each of their friends and in totally platonic way. maybe he still didn’t had a chance.

“yeah, did you ever, thought about kissing me?”

that was a risky question, he could say the truth and deal with the consequence, or do the thing he said he wouldn’t be able to do and suffer a bit more than he already did. “yeah, that’s on of the thing you think about when you’re crushing on someone.”

the last part wasn’t meant to be said, but maybe it was a good thing because jisung’s eyes lighted up and he smiled shyly. “you have a crush on me?”

“m-maybe i do”

jisung was now closer than before, their shoes nearly touching. outside, jaemin could now hear the cheers of the crowd, the period was coming to an end.

“isn’t great that i like you too?”

“maybe”

their second kiss was more sweet, but the fireworks were still exploding in jaemin’s brain. only stopped by the sound that announced the end of the second period.

they ended up coming back, holding hands and both of them wearing the most dreamy smile. the others didn’t asked question, but both boys knew it will come in the car or when mark would meet them at the end of the game.

they didn’t missed mark’s first goal (yukhei cried) and all of them greeted him with warm hugs when he came to see them, even if he smelled like shit. it’s only when everybody was back in the minivan that jaemin felt his phone buzz.

_markiepoo_

_WHY DID I HAD TO LEARN THAT YOU GOT UR SHIT TOGETHER W/ JISUNG_

_BY RENJUN_

_im hurt :(((_

you

sucks to be you ig :3 -jisung

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xxx 
> 
> follow me on twitter @hyuckieboi!


End file.
